


You'll Never Know The Top Till You Get Too Low

by Ethanawriter



Series: Drafts That I Had To Post [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bittersweet, Child Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Incest, M/M, Peter Paker Is A Badass, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starker, The Poor Man's Too Old For This Shit, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Wants You To Believe There Is No War In Ba Sing Se
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/pseuds/Ethanawriter
Summary: "T-Tones?" Peter asked, tugging on his older brother's shirt.Tony smiled adoringly down at his baby brother and knelt down to his level."Che c'è, Pete?" (What is it, Pete?)Peter smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Tony. "Ti amo!" (I love you!)Tony chuckled. This kid would be the death of him."Ti voglio bene anche Petey." (Love you too Petey.)....Or...Tony and Peter are half-brothers, Tony being adored by all, and Peter written off as the bastard child. After Tony leaves and Maria passes away, Peter endures years of abuse from his father. One day Peter runs away and starts over in America, changes his name, and joins the military. Cut to 10 years later, with Peter, ex-military turned police detective, who has just joined a new precinct in New York’s major crimes division, and Tony Stark is taking the first steps to bring America under the Starks rule the same as he did with Italy. As Peter works to take down the new crime boss, Tony never stopped searching for his baby brother.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Drafts That I Had To Post [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	You'll Never Know The Top Till You Get Too Low

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr dump for Starker and other Peter ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697041) by [Lurafita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita). 



> This was a prompt yonk-a-roo-nee from the lovely [Lurafita](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lurafita/pseuds/Lurafita). Check them out please : )
> 
> You can find the prompt I used for this one, Starker, Half-brothers, Mafia [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697041/chapters/52512694)
> 
> No, I don't condone any form of incest, yes I like writing Starker now and then. I think the prompt is interesting and I'm learning depresso-expresso-but-trying-to-hide-it characters really butters my tea cup.
> 
> Also, each of the chapter titles fit together, and I'll probably do more than 26 chapters-

work in progress update soonnn


End file.
